Peace maker growing up
by Demon Wrath
Summary: Naruto was always cold and distant towards everyone. But one day came a change. He interacted slowly but surely with them. But why? Had it not always been different? But there was a reason why. One of power and talent, of destiny and gods of the like. I have shitty summaries, sorry. This is being rewritten for the first two chapters and up. Slow updates for now. Half Hiatus now.
1. AN

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, so it's been about a year since I have updated and I am very sorry about that. My writing has improved and a lot of people like this story, including my shitty writing skills. Now I look back and see some plot holes in my story and how short it is. I have grown to hate bashing fics and harems so if you dislike that then you probably don't want to read this. But now I probably want this to end well, and I have no beta either. School is on my ass and I probably am going to wait till summer to wright this, unless I don't do that it will be very slow for long chapter updates. To give more of an insight of how this will go, I will probably gave romantics a chance, and this will probably turn out with grey Naruto just saving the day and be like 'fuck this I'm out' or some weird shit like that. I dunno. For those who like this, thank you. Anyway hopefully I can upload more chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! QUITE DOWN YOU SHITS!**

**Okay so this story is being rewritten from the first two chapters you have seen if you have been there. Now, I do not own Naruto, or anything else in the story. I may put some OC's and OOC characterizes in here. Sort of like an AU fic for Naruto or something. Anyway here goes.**

*Let the show begin!*

We begin our story in a place called the Elemental Nations, the land of ninja's. Mortal's their given the ability to do incredible things, to bend the elements, cast illusions, and do many things we couldn't do in this world we are seeing. But not all of it was used for good. People did terrible things to others, torturing and mutilating, killing everything in their wake and causing a path of destruction for petty goals. But some have tried to stop this cycle of hatred and chaos, and failed in the process. But safe havens did exist in the world. But not many, even there ran greed and destruction, and illusion for peace, they were villages.

These villages were constantly fighting over ever last scrap of power they came across, whether it be bloodlines, bijuu's, or anything else they were always fighting to overthrow each other. But one of them shall try to make a change, this is his story.

…

We see a several figures in a clearing, just in the back yard of their house. There were two children repeatedly trying to climb up a tree, only without their hands. They ran up towards the tree, leaped and tried to run as fast as they could up it, and slashed a mark before they either fell, or was blasted off. They were side by side, or their trees were anyway. The figure on the left was male, with red hair and black tips at the end. He had dark royal purple eyes that shone with determination to make his parents proud of their current activity. He was wearing a brown t-shirt, and blue shorts to match. He was also wearing blue shinobi sandals. He had some dirt and light scratches on him, but for the most part was unharmed.

The other was female, with golden strawberry blonde hair, and I mean strawberry blonde hair. Her hair may have been golden, but it had a light pinkish red hue to it. She had bright blue eyes that were happy and playful, and determination was also in them. She was wearing a white t-shirt and brown shorts to match. Her t-shirt had a symbol on the back of a red sphere, swirling into the middle. She was wearing a grey boot style shinobi shoes.

Wait… what were their names you may ask. They were Menma and Naruki Uzamaki-Namikaze, triplets and holder of the Kyuubi's chakra, menma the yang, Naruki the ying. But wait... triplets?! Well get to that later, we haven't seen the other two people yet, have we? Two other figures were watching contently at the other two, smiling and encouraging them. One was male, with blond hair and blue eyes, the other female with red hair and purple eyes. They were Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Princess of the Uzumaki's, or use to be that was. That story was for another day.

They had been teaching two of their children in the ways of a ninja, to help them be ready for the kyuubi's chakra when the time came to train them in to master it for Konoha.

But now onto the last and oldest child of the couple. He was gazing in his room, or the attic to be more specific. The space was tiny and hardly able to be considered a room, but it was comfortable for the youngling. His room was cramped with books and scrolls, a few drawings and art works hanging, and his bed taking up about two thirds of the room.

He was the shortest of the children, with almost bleach white hair, and sad, dead, blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, a black hoodie over it, and some black shorts to match. He was only wearing socks right now for foot wear. He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, jinchuriki of the kyuubi's soul and subconscious. He gazed out across the backyard/training grounds at his siblings and parents, training without him yet again. He had asked oh so many times to join, but his father said no. He said that his siblings needed special training since they held the kyuubi's chakra.

He sat on his bed and sighed, turning away from the small window, ignoring the shouts of frustration, and encouragement that were heard beyond the window. He was seven now, and so were his siblings. He looked at his sketchbook and pencil, grabbing them and flipping to a blank space, venting his feelings out by drawings. He drew at the same picture for several hours, before he decided to just sleep instead of draw at that point. Dinner would be served soon, but he chose to ignore it at this point.

He scooted down wards and put his head on the pillow, pulled the covers up without changing, and slept to wash away the emotional pain at his point.

...

He was standing in a blank, grey wasteland around him, the ground just ashes, and the sky grey and stormy, no life around him. But wait… who was that in front of him? It was a man, about 6 feet 3 or so he reckoned. He had black ebony eyes, with hair long and spikey, untamed and feral behind them in a wild waterfall of spikey hair as pitch as the night. He had pale ski, a strong jaw, and a black cloak with a high collar. To young Naruto, this man was scary! He had no idea where he was, he was in a scary place, had no idea where he was, or how he got there at all. And that guy there didn't look friendly in his opinion at all. His young mind was in a panic, but suddenly the man smiled at him, a kind friendly smile at him.

"Hello Naruto." The man said to him, wait... how did he know his name!? But then the man spoke again.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." Okay. Naruto was about to ask him something, but stopped. He remembered that name from a book he had read about Konoha's founders. Madara had helped Hashirama create Konoha, but also was a very powerful man at the time, capable of going toe-to-toe with any Hashirama, and Hashirama wasn't Hokage for nothing. With their power they had made the Valley of the End in their wake of battle. But wasn't Madara dead? Konoha was founded over a hundred years ago, and he had died in battle with Hashirama.

"W-where are we? And Are you really Madara? Shouldn't you be dead? And how do you know my name anyway!?" Naruto asked him, a bead of sweat traveling down the side of his head. He was scared. If this was really _the _Madara, he was screwed for sure.

The man, or Madara gave a light chuckle. "We are in your mindscape, and by mindscape I mean head. This is pretty much an illusion to handle us here, only it's been affected due to my chaotic chakra."

Huh. So _that _iswhat a mindscape is. But what about the other questions? "What about the others?" Naruto asked, trying to be bold. Madara said "I shall explain all your questions you may have here. You see I am truly Madara Uchiha, but I faked my death with Hashirama. You see I spent my time for several years healing from my wounds, I had an ambition start. I would break the cycle of hate in this world. But how could I possibly do that? I was weak than, and possibly for more years. But the thing that healed me was the key. I decided to have an apprentice to help achieve this dream. But he turned on me. But before I was killed by him and he became my imposter I had started to realize things. I thought about my plan, and how it could affect people. And I decided to tell my apprentice about it, but he killed me before I could. He believed to be the peak of his condition, which he was, and I was no match for him.

"I realized my plan, would create war in its wake, even if it was for peace. I had realized all I did was both good and wrong, and decided to change my plan. But I was killed. I met Kami and she gave me blessed eyes and decided that I would take you as an apprentice as well. I didn't want to train you at first, but I decided you were worthy. But this comes with a price of the power I will give you should you take it. So here we are now."

Naruto was silent during the whole affair, his attention solely on Madara. He stood still, looking at the ground as he digested all the information given to him. Huh. Wow. He had been chosen not only by Madara and _Kami, _a _god_ who happened to be the creator of the universe! He would have blushed at being chosen but another thought popped into his head. What was the imposter's plan, and the deal he would make?

Naruto looked up with curiosity in his eyes and asked "What's this deal, and the Imposter's plan?"

Madara, who had gone into a neutral expression, smiled a small smile. "The deal is this, I shall train you in everything I know, within the span of 6 years outside, but in here it shall be 15 years since time goes much faster here. It's only been about a minute on the outside, when we have been here for 5 minutes. But you must go and defeat the Imposter, to prevent him and everyone on his side the plan he shall go with. The Imposter's plan is to capture all the bijuu, reform the eldest and most powerful, and use it to capture the world in a peaceful illusion. But the bijuu and their personalities shall be destroyed should they become the Juubi, the creature they shall create should they join together. If I recall some are attached to whom they are sealed into, and the village could be wiped out in the man's wake to attain the bijuu, killing innocents. That will cause pain and trouble for everyone involved."

Naruto gave a small nod. He had only experienced pain in his life, always being ignored and favored for others. He received hate from the villagers, the children stayed away from him, his parents ignored him and his siblings picked on him. But he knew not everyone was like that. Other people didn't need to experience pain just because they were ignorant about something. Naruto was smarter than that. It Naruto's entire life, he had read almost everything in the public library. Since he wasn't a ninja yet or in the academy he couldn't go into the ninja section about chakra. But his books contained all sorts of info about the world around him. To him the books were his education. So Naruto came to a conclusion, he would protect the world from the Imposter.

Naruto had been looking down all this time thinking about this, his hair hiding his face. Then he looked up at Madara, a determination and courage within them, telling he was ready. Naruto nodded and said "I-I accept your deal! I shall, no, I will protect the world from this imposter! Not everyone is like my parents or the village, and they don't deserve what will happen to them! So, I'll become the world's protector! You just wait Madara" Madara, smiled at that and replied "let's get started my apprentice!"

….

Holy shit! Almost 2,000 words! Anyway thank you all for the support! Here is the newer version of peace maker growing up!

Ja-Ne!


End file.
